Magus Covenant
Perhaps the nation with the most potential in magic, the Magus Covenant is an integration of magic into every society. Whether it be in the schooling, the military, or the government, the arcane arts are included. Known for being a Magenocracy, the Magus Covenant isn’t ruled by monarchs or elected officials. Instead, it’s the combination of a technocracy, but with mages. The mage with the most magical potential and knowledge rules, and is referred to as a Veneficus, the person who is said to be the most powerful and intelligent mage on Laitheran. For the Covenant’s devotion to magic, it makes sense that it leads Laitheran in the development and research of magic. The Magus Covenant is also known to be diverse concerning population, it is populated by the Zun, Humans, and Krurx. Plus with the innovation of magic, thousands flock to the Covenant in search of job opportunities, whether it be to become a mage or to become an artisan, merchant, etc. The Magus Covenant isn’t necessarily dictatorial, but it certainly has its tendencies. Rights for minorities and the like are assured, mainly due to the Covenant’s large minority population. Dissent against the government is usually put down, but laws protect against discrimination and encourage an orderly society. The Magus Covenant also possesses the strongest magical army, as many of the divisions within the military have enchanted weapons and armor, as well as commanders with magical aptitude. Geographical Information The Magus Covenant is divided into six Doctorates, and each represents one of the Domains, except the Domain of Pestilence due to it being outlawed. Doctorates are autonomous regions within the government, with the central government, the Association of Sorcerers, acting as the strongest central authority with the Veneficus at its head. The Doctorates include the Doctorate of Being, the Doctorate of Twilight, the Doctorate of Conjuration, the Doctorate of Wrath, the Doctorate of Essence, and the Doctorate of Transmutation. The Doctorates rule with about the same amount of power, but the Doctorate governed by the Veneficus is typically the most powerful and efficacious. The Doctorate of Transmutation, characterized by its concentration of mountains and hills. Nearly the entire Doctorate is made up of the Alchemist's Mountain Range, a mountain range crawling with mines, alchemists, and research centers devoted to Transmutation. The Alchemist's Mountain Range is the Covenant's one and only mountain range and is entirely owned by the Covenant as well. In addition, the Doctorate of Transmutation is the central-most Doctorate in the Covenant and is a vital defensive position in times of war. To the southeast of the Doctorate of Transmutation is the Doctorate of Being, which is made up of chiefly jungle land. This is fitting for the Domain of Being, seeing how the Domain's purpose is to manipulate organic material. This jungle is referred to as the Druid's Garden, a clear reference to the Domain of Being. To the south of the Doctorate of Transmutation and to the west of the Doctorate of Being lies the Doctorate of Essence, which is the smallest Doctorate there is. Located mainly on the Ardin Plains, this Doctorate has one river, the River of Aines. The river and plains are prominent with Elementalists and the like, who all wish to expand their knowledge on their Domain. To the north of the Doctorate of Transmutation, there lies the Doctorate of Wrath. This area has the highest military presence in all of the Covenant of obvious reasons. The Domain of Wrath, having its focal point in the military, is vital to the nation's survival during a war. Warmongers and aspiring soldiers come from all over the Covenant to this area, where they train and learn the doctrines of warfare. Made up of plains, forests, and swamplands, the Doctorate of Wrath is one of the most diverse Doctorates geographically. The Sleeping Wetlands makes up the Doctorate's swampland, while the forests and plains are considered to be apart of Calso, a geographical region in the Doctorate of Wrath. The last two of the Doctorates are the Doctorate of Conjuration and the Doctorate of Twilight. To the northeast of the Doctorate of Transmutation is the Doctorate of Conjuration, made up of mostly Calso. While these regions weren't first dominated by wildlife, it soon became full of it after more and more Conjurers gathered in the region. This doesn't necessarily make the Doctorate dangerous, but there is a prominent population of predators and the like when it comes to animals. To the south of the Doctorate of Conjuration is the Doctorate of Twilight, which is made up of mainly coastline. The Coasts of Vern is such said coastline and is made up of mainly coastal settlements full of magical colleges, most of which are devoted to the Domain of Twilight. Political Geography The capital of the Magus Covenant is Anchora, which is a city the resides in the Doctorate of Twilight. Anchora is the city where every member of the Association of Sorcerers, as well as any other sect in the government, meet and discuss business. Also, to ensure better representation, there's a college for every Domain in the city, except for Pestilence of course. However, is one college called the Arcane College of the Veneficus, which is a historic college that teaches every Domain (Once again, except for the Domain of Pestilence). Obviously, as determined by the name, this college is administered by the Veneficus, the most intelligent mage in the Magus Covenant. Other major cities in the Doctorate of Twilight includes Serenia, Glorith, and Surpith. The Doctorate of Conjuration includes the cities of Infina, Lueur, and Melodie. The city of Melodie serves as the Doctorate's capital, and within the city lies the Conjurer's Conclave, the major Conjuration college in the Magus Covenant. The Doctorate of Wrath contains only two cities, Grandocy and Velours. However, neither of the cities contain any official magical colleges and instead are represented by the Military Colleges of Wrath. The two are autonomous colleges but are considered one of the same. Nonetheless, Velours is the official Doctorate capital. The Doctorate with only one major city is the Doctorate of Transmutation, and such said city is referred to as Aurore, a city on the outskirts of the Alchemist's Mountain Range. Aurore contains the magical college referred to as the Golden College, the college for the Domain of Transmutation. Aurore is perhaps the Covenant's wealthiest cities due to the immense amount of Alchemists that operate within the city. The Doctorate of Doctorate of Being is also in a similar position, as it only has one major city, with the rest of the Doctorate being made up of the Druid's Garden. This city is called Traditry, the city with the College of Being, the largest college dedicated to the College of Being. The last of the Doctorates, the Doctorate of Essence, has four cities within it. These cities include Absolas, Argent, Euphorie, and Desira. This Doctorate's capital is Euphorie, the city that contains the League of Essence, the capital dedicated to the Domain of Essence. Societal Information The overall culture of the Magus Covenant is difficult to describe. Racism and discrimination are outlawed by the government, but it's rarely enforced unless if the crime is blatant. Because of this, the various cultures of the Covenant don't usually interact in each other unless if necessary, so they keep to themselves. Because of the different cultures within the Covenant, gender expectations and hierarchies vary, but the government doesn't enforce such said hierarchies and expectations. This is mainly because many females become mages when compared to males, who instead seek to become soldiers or business owners. In addition, no laws necessarily limit citizens, however, the government does seek to crush dissent and the like. Most of the cultures within the Covenant originate from the kingdoms that existed before the Covenant, but the government has always tried to preserve these cultures to guarantee the respect and obedience of their citizens.